


After the One before the Heir

by Cheer4lifeguyz



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheer4lifeguyz/pseuds/Cheer4lifeguyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts at the end of the One and is about America's life after she wins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy

It was around noon when Maxon and I woke up. It was the day after our wedding and my coronation.  We had been up all night. I guess u can guess what we were doing.  Maxon cooned "Good morning my dear." I gave Maxon a playful stare and said "Yes it is my royal husbandness." Then there was a look at the door. Lucy peeked her head in.  She said " I brought some coffee and tarts your royall highness." I still havent gotten used to being called that.  Maxon said " Set it on the table please Lucy." So she did. Maxon got up and grabbed the tray from the table once Lucy left. We sat in bed talking. I brought up the subject babies. I asked Maxon " Do u want childre?" Maxon said "I do but not quite yet, what about you?" I said "I do but I'm not even 18 yet." My 18th birthday was in a couple weeks. Maxon said " and I'm not quite ready to share you!"


	2. Planning the party

Marlee and Lucy helped me plan my dress. Marlee said it should be blue, Lucy said it should me silver. I said " I think I'm going to do a silver dress that fades into blue." Lucy said "That will be beautiful. What if u did those colors on a French Vanilla cake?" Marlee and I looked at each other and laughed with agreement. The next thing was invitations. I knew I was going to invite Mom, my sisters May, and Kenna, her husband, and daughter baby Austra, and my younger brother Gerad. Then my friends Maxon, ( of course ) Lucy, Mary, Aspen, Marlee, and Carter who was Marlee's husband. I really didn't want anyone else.


	3. The not so great birthday morning

Today was my birthday it was April 16. It was around 10 when I heard a knock on my door. He came in with hot chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, and taufee cake. He sat on the bed and said "Happy birthday my princess." I kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks honey!" While I was enjoying one of the delicious starauberrys I started to throw up. Maxon got me a pan. When I was done puking up my guts I told him "The nausea that I have been having is back." He said " I figured" with a said smile on his face. " You should go see Dr. Kathy" Maxon said. "I know I just have been busy" I said. Maxon insisted so I decided I might as well go.


	4. The birthday surprise

I finished up the delightful breakfast then got dressed in a quarter sleeved pink shirt and jean shorts. As I walked down to the infermery I noticed the blood stains from the last rebel attack which was right before the wedding, that was why we stayed at the castle for our honey moon. When I finally got to the infermery I walked to Dr Kathey's office. I knocked on the door and said "his highness said you would be dropping by."She gave me a checkup and drew blood. Dr. Kathey said "You should go rest I will come see you shortly with a diagnosis." After a couple hours there was a knock at my door. I new it was probably Dr. Kathey so I said come on in. It was Dr. Kathey. I was laying on the bed so she walked over, and said "I diagnose you with being pregnant, congrats my queen." I was stunned. She gave me some pills and left. Soon Maxon walked in. He said "I got a call from Dr. Kathey she said you had gone to see her, so what did she say." I told him "I'm pregnant!" He picked me up in the air a twirled me around and kissed my head. I said "best 18birthday wish ever!" Maxon said "I agree." At my party when Maxon was about to cut my cake he said "To my wife and our wonderful birthday surprise!" Everyone stopped and stared at me. I said "Yes I am pregnant!" There was a bunch of cheering and happiness.


	5. Oh no not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to everyone who has been reading please leave a review and if you are into the divergnt series look up my friend kat_9017

It has been 2 months since my party, I was working in my room. I was actually signing a bill from the designer that did the nusrshery. When the rebel alarm went off. I was running twords the safe room's tunnel. I was worried about Maxon, and our little surprise who was inside me. Then two rebels burst into the hallway. I tried to fight them but with the extra pounds of surprise was hard. I couldn't fight them. One of them put a gag in my mouth then kicked my stomach. Oh how the pain hurt. Then I heard 2 gun shots. The 2 men fell to the floor. Aspen came rushing to help me. He scooped me up and carried me to the safe room. When Aspen gets me there he places me on a bed. All I saw was Maxon's worried face when he asked me "Are you ok?" All I can do is mouth no before I black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please review I know I left off in a bad spot because you don't know what will happen to America or the baby but I'll update soon


	6. This couldn't have happened

When I woke up I was still in the safe room, Maxon was pacing in front of me. I say "hi." He looked at me and rushed over. He says "don't try to get up it will hurt more, and how are you feeling?" I wanted to sayI was just beatin up by two grown men how do you think I feel but instead I said "In a bunch of pain." He told me "Dr. Kathey has wanted to see you." I asked "If she did why was I not moved?" He said "we didn't want to risk you waking up and still think you were being captured." I tell Maxon "ok, can we go now." He laughs and says "Sure eager beaver." I smile. Maxon scoops me up and takes me to the infermery. When we get there I was xrayed. Dr. Kathey said " you have 2broken ribs." Maxon and I listen carefully to everything she says. Dr. Kathey said "Now I have some bad news that worse than the broken ribs." Maxon and I look at each other. She says "With the force of the kick from the rebel I hate to inform you that you've lost the baby." All I can do is sit and cry my eyes out. Maxon starts rocking me and koming through my hair with his hand. Dr. Kathey says the next step would be to remove the baby. Maxon asked "when could that be done." Dr. Kathey said "Whenever is convenient." Maxon asked "What about tomorrow?" She said "that can be arranged."

**sorry for the bad ending I promise I'll make the next part better**


	7. Young love

3 months later.......

Maxon and I have been trying to get pregnant. We finally are with identical twins.  Yesterday was my one month checkup.  So far it has been good.  Today I had tea in the gardens with Mom and May.  Maxon has 2 guards and Aspen follow me around everywhere.  Right now I'm in the kitchen my three maids, Marlee Lucy and Mary, were helping me make snack.  We started talking about our relationships.  I said "Lucy how are you and aspen ?" She said "Great I'm happy I finally found my knight in shining armor."  I was so happy for Lucy and Aspen. Marlee said "I am so happy now the only person we need to marry us Mary."  Mary said "I am married to my job."  I laughed and said "ok mary. So Marlee how is 1 year old Kile?" Marlee said "good, he actually yesterday said I love princes." Everyone stopped and stared. Mary said "Lady America what if you have a baby girl who is older."I looked at her puzzled. She said will you have your daughter if she's older do the selection?" I said I don't know. Marlee said "if you do I am entering Kile." Lucy said "What if they got married." Everyone squealed with excitement. We continued to talk then it was time for me to get ready.


	8. Here they come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the tea party

8 1/2 months later 

It was time for my final checkup. Maxon and I were walking to the infirmary. When all of a sudden my water broke. Maxon stared blankly at me. Maxon said "did u just pee on the floor?" I felt the contractions coming and I said "no the twins are coming." He scooped me up and ran as fast as he could to the infermery. He laid me down on a bed and Dr Kathey came rushing over. Maxon told her "she having the twins." She asked " has her water broken?" I yelled out a big" YES!" Maxon said " so that's what happened in the hallway." Dr Kathey said "did it look like she was peeing?" Maxon said " yes." Dr Kathey said "then yes that what that was." Dr Kathey told me to push as hard as I could so I did as told. I was in so much pain then it stopped. Dr Kathey said "you have a beautiful healthy baby girl." As the nurses rushed over the pain started again. I pushed and pushed and pushed and finally Dr Kathey held up a baby boy. I looked up at Maxon. And he said "is it over?" And I said "yes it is."


	9. The middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't written I was at a mission camp

After doctor Kathey made sure the baby's were healthy she asked how I felt. I said "really tired". She assured me it was normal, that I just needed to rest. Before I fell asleep I saw Maxon holding the twins. He was going to be such a good dad. He and I had already decided names. Edylen for our beautiful girl and Ahren for our handsome son. When I woke up one of the baby's were crying. I guess I would have to get used to that. I went over to the crib. Poor little Edlyn was the one crying. I picked her up and changed her dipper. She was still crying and poor Maxon was asleep on the couch. I tried to remember what mom did with Geared when he was a baby and cried. Then I remembered that mom would cuddle him and breast feed. So I took her over to the rocking chair that was in the room and set a pillow on my lap. I laid her across the pillow and she latched on. I watched her little sleepy eyes close. Then Ahren started crying which woke Maxon and Edlyn up. Maxon went over and picked him up. I said"Maxon bring him to me I bet he's hungry. Do you mind rocking Edlyn?". He said" ok and how can he get food from you." I explained to him breast feeding which freaked him out. Doctor Kathey walked in and said "how are you all doing?" I said " good just a little hungry. She laughed and said "I bet they are." Then she left. Maxon got Edlyn to sleep and put her with me in my bed and went back to bed. I got Ahren to sleep so I cradled them and fell asleep.


	10. Oh no

When the twins were 3 weeks old and a couple of days it was a normal day. That night around 2am the rebel alarm went off. Aspen came in and woke us up. He insisted that we go down the tunnel and he would get the twins. I looked at Maxon there was no way I could leave them, I was there protector. Maxon and I insisted that we go get the twins. We hurried to the nursery. A rebel had them in his hands. I stood in shock. Aspen told Maxon and me to run. Maxon said "I am not leaving my kids." Aspen said "As you wish your majesties." Aspen pulled out his gun. He shot right above Edlyn's head and past Ahren I was so releaved. I went running towards the twins and grabbed them they were crying there eyes out, until they saw my face. I calmed them as I went down the tunnel with Maxon behind me. Once we got in the safe room I cuddled the twins close to me. Maxon stood over us with his hand on my shoulder, crying. But we were all safe.


	11. Maxon what's wrong

It has only been a few nights and see attacked. We brought the kids in our room two that we could get a little more sleep because we were so worried about them. Maxing keep having nightmares. I really want to go see Dr. Kathy but he wouldn't listen. I finally fell asleep at 1 AM when it's close to four in the morning I start to get up and I see Maxon lying in bed covered in sweat and Freiling around. I tried to wake him up. Once I did I said " Maxon this isn't healthy you need to see a doctor." This time I wouldn't take not for an answer. Maxon quitely agreed. Max and went back to bed. I checked in on the twins. They were happily sleeping in their cradle. So I went back to bed. Around 3 I checked on the twins. They were both doing good. At 8 AM maxing got up. I said to him" are you sure you'll be OK at the appointment or do you want me to go with you? " he said "if you could find time that would be great." I said " it's a date." Maxon laughed and went to work. Around two I laid the kids down for a nap. They been playing in my room while I worked. Marley came in with Kyle fast asleep on her hip. She said "you called." I asked her " would you mind watching the kids while I go to my appointment? She said " no problem!" I said "thank you." And left to meet Maxon.


	12. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written

He and I met right in front of the infirmary. I asked "are you ready?" He said "as I'll ever be." We walked in and hand. Dr. Kathy met us about halfway down the hospital beds. She said" follow me." We went into one of her side offices. Dr. Kathy asked "so what's the problem?" Maxon told her "i've been having nightmares." Dr. Kathy asked "what have they been about?" Maxon said "they are mostly about America and the twins being attacked by rebels." Dr. Kathy said "you have PTSD or post dramatic stress disorder." I asked "is it very serious?" Dr. Kathy said "it can be. Just trying to stay away from things that might cause it." Once we finished up with Dr. Kathy Maxon and I went to check on the kids. Marlee was sitting on the couch while Kile and Edlyn played on the floor. Aaron was still asleep. I want to sit by Marley. She whispered in my ear "their falling in love already!" I smiled and said "at least I know her in laws are wonderful people!" We burst out laughing. Maxon walks over and says "I have to go back to work, I'll see you ladies at dinner. " we said see you and continue talking.


	13. The 2nd birthday

It's the twins second birthday the time went by so fast. We are having a family and friends birthday today for them. Edlyn has a white dress with blue and pink stripes. Ahern has a blue suit with a pink tie. They are so cute. We are out in the gardens. The cakes are brought out. There is a small blue one for Ahren and a small pink one for Edlyn. There is a bigger one for the rest of us to eat that has blue and pink stripes. We sing happy birthday and they blow out there candles. Ahren shoved his face in the cake. Edlyn looked at her cake puzzled. I went over to her and asked "Edlyn sweet heart what's wrong?" She said " I need pork." I said "you need a fork?" Then she started wailing " I need a PORK!" I picked her up out of her chair and said " ok we will get you one." The Kile came over and gave her his fork. She stopped crying. I said "Edlyn can you tell Kile thank you for the fork!" She said " Kiwl come hewe." He went towards here everyone was gathered around us at that point. Then Edlyn said "tank you Kiwl!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kile said "No pwablm my pwincess Edlyn!" I'm so glad that Maxon was taking pictures and got a picture of that because it was soooo cute. Marlee sat in her seat and was crying happy tears. Then everyone ate there cake. Then it was time for presents. They got a stuffed bear, rabbit, duck, and sheep. They also got a lot of coloring stuff. Then Maxon and I had a surprise for them. We took them to the spot where Maxon and my bench was. Maxon and some off the staff had made play ship for Ahren and a play house for Edlyn. I was so proud of my family. Between the smashing the cake,the kiss, and the house and ship, I don't know how my family could get more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to update please please please comment! 


	14. Not another

Around 3 AM the rebel alarm went off. Maxon and I raced to the hallway. There are the twins. They had a alarm looked on their faces. Edlyn gripping her blanket with one hand and her brothers hand and the other, she had her hot pink slippers and nightgown on and her pink pacifier in her mouth. Aaron was holding his dinosaur and sisters hand. He was wearing his blue Footy pajamas and had his green pacifier in his mouth. He takes it down sleepily said "Mommy what goin on?" I tried to assure them, but the time I got halfway to them a rebel pops out from the corner and grab the twins. The twins start crying. Carter (who was a guard, the whole Think happened with Marley and is now a secret guard) comes around the corner and takes Maxon into the safe room. I'm there defending for me and the kids.


	15. Not another part 2

The rebel says "hmmmm, the queen or her kids?" I said "the queen!" All I wanted to do was to get my frightened little kids out of his reach forever. When Aspen came around the corner with some guards it felt like it had been forever. The rebel grabbed my wrists and knock me out. The last thing I remembered was Aspen directing two guards to go after me and he took the kids towards the safe room. And seeing Ahren and Edlyns face. Edlyn was crying and Ahren was calling "Mommy Mommy where?" And I blacked out.


	16. Not another part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written and this chapter is a little gory sorry just wanted to make it interesting and again please comment or review or leave a like koodo thing thx for reading yall are awesome  
>  -cheer4lifeguyz

When I woke up I was tied to a table, all I saw was a camera. A few minutes later a guard walks in I saw on his shirt that it said General Openbluge. He said "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice. Where is the safe room?" I said "I'm not telling." He said "fine, Tarast come here." Tarast was not much older than me, and he took the General a whip. The general unlocked my arms he told me to take my nightgown off I did as I was told all I was left in was my bra and underwear. I was praying to god that this was just a dream. Unfortunately when the General turned me over and stretched the table so my back was showing and he cracked the whip on my back it felt like there was a flame of fire running across my back. He flipped me back over. "So u want to talk now?" I breathed out a "never in a million years!" He said "well I tried." He flipped me back over and beat me to a pulp. Then he told Tarast "finish her up!" Then a door slammed. Tarast went under the table so his eyes stared into mine in a very uncomfortable way. He said " hello my queen," and then went back towards my back he unbuckled my bra and it fell to the floor. Then he turned me over. Oh no I'm about to be raped. I hoped no one was watching this off the camera, or I would be totally embarrassed.


	17. Not another part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very graphic so if u don't want to hear about it wait till my next chapter this just is what he did to America

He undid my feet and slid off my underwear. He redid my restraints. I was so worried. He then kissed EVERY PART of my body. He then took off his clothes. He tipped the table so my head was tilted toward the floor. He made me lick his d***. Then he tilted me so I was flat. He climbed on the table. All of a sudden I feel a horrible pain flooding my body. This was horrible Maxon would kill me how could this happen. I heard him say "ooooohhh yah how far can I push?" It hurt soooo bad, and with my back filled with gashes it hurt so much more. After 30 minutes of that he jerked off all over me then licked it off. Oh how I thought I might as well be dead Maxon would kill me either way.


	18. The save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween sorry I haven't written

I wake up and Aspen has my arm I almost scream but he covers my mouth. He tells me "don't worry Ames were here to save you." I was confused what did he mean by were who was were hopefully Maxon was not here he would kill me. He grabs my arm then sneaks me out of the cell. My back was feeling so much better. Then there was an alarm they must have realized I was missing because rebels started chasing me and Aspen. Aspen scooped me up and we ran away. We snuck into the truck that we had used to meet Agustis months before. As soon as I got inside I saw Maxon. I ran and hugged me. He had risked his life to save me and I loved him. He started asking me a bunch of questions and rattling off random things. I was so confused I just asked him if we could just sit. I wanted him to hold me and protect me like he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween if u want me to update or you have an idea please comment. I LOVE feedback!  
> 


	19. The check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween 

When we got back at the castle the kids were waiting with Marlee Kile and Carter. When they saw me they came running and enveloped me in a hug. I was so happy to see them. Then I told them to put their pajamas then they could come snuggle. They were so excited. Then I talked with Marlee she gave me the scoop of what was happening with the maids. Then Maxon said he wanted me to see the doctor. That night I didn't sleep very well. The next day I went to the doctor. Dr. Kathy asked what happened so I could get proper treatment. I told her they beat my back and I was scared to tell her about them raping me. Dr. Kathy said I could trust her with anything so I went ahead and got it over with. I started crying and Maxon consoled me. I asked him if he was mad. He said yah at the rebel who did it to me. Then Dr. Kathy said she wanted to do examination to make sure I was not internally injured. When she did she found out u was pregnant with a rebel baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what happens tune in comment with ideas


	20. Rebel baby

It's been 8 months......

It's my last checkup today on the baby there have been no rebel attacks. The twins are 3. When I walked into the doctors office with Maxon dr Kathey led us to the back. When she did the ultrasound she saw the baby boy. She noticed he also had hair. I was so excited the twins had some hair but not really until they were 2 1/2. I just could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I didn't have much time


	21. The rooms

I'm 9 months along. Maxon and I decided to name the boy Carter. When I told Marlee she was so happy. We are about to move the twins to their own rooms. Edlyn's is pink and purple with unicorns and horses. Horses are her new thing. Ahren's room in blue and green with dragons. They have never seen their rooms so I'm so excited to see their expressions. Maxon and I show Edlyn her room first. I lead her in and then step out of the way. She looks around amazed. Then she looked up and asked me, but Mommy where Ahrn sleep. I sweetly told my angle in his own room which is right through there. I told her pointing to the door. Ahren ran to the door and looked inside. He ran to his toys and started playing. He called his sister in. Eddy come hewe. She ran as fast as her cute chubby legs would carry her. I had asked her to start ballet but she said no. I think I'll ask Maxon to teach her to ride horses. Then I went into labor.


	22. Nursery

Maxon called maids and they rushed me too the hospital wing. Dr Kathy met us. I was in between contractions when I asked what were we going to do to the nursery. He told me not to worry. Then I had two more contractions one minute apart before I gave birth to Carter. That night I slept in the hospital. The next day I went to put Carter in the nursery. Maxon had had maids working on it. The nursery was transformed into a bunny land. It looked awesome. I burst out crying. Marlee came in and asked what was wrong. I told her nothing I just had the best husband ever.


	23. The Baby

Carter is now two weeks. He is so cute. All family has visited and left. Everyone has quieted down. I'm in my office. It's around 3 in the afternoon. I had just dazed off when the rebel alarm went off. I am so confused we hadn't had an attack in months. I finally figure out what I need to do and rush to the nursery. Edlyn and Ahren were in home preschool so their nanny would get them. I get to the nursery and rush inside to see the man who raped me dressed like a guard holding Carter. The rebel says it's time for me to take back what's mine. He then knocks me out and leaves. When I wake Aspen has me. I start crying. I get to the safe room and I sit and cry. Edlyn and Ahren are in the corner learning their letters. I just wonder how I will get through this time.


	24. The stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry haven't written in forever just too busy

The rebel attack was 3 weeks ago. I haven't eaten since. Maxon says I need to go see dr Kathy. My mom says I need to get over myself. The twins think Carter is on vacation. How could I tell my young ones that there brother was only a half brother and they would probably never see him again. I have lost 50 pounds. Mary tries to get me to eat strawberry tarts but I don't feel like it. Maxon walked into our room.  
"America," Maxon called.  
"Yah," I responded in a weak voice. He comes over and hugs me. I collapse in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas writers block 


	25. Almost dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't written

When I wake up I am in the hospital wing. Everyone is looking at me. Dr Kathey tells me to take a pill. I do as I am told. Maxon asks "what is it?" Dr Kathey replies "a pill to make her hungry." I say "but I'm not hungry!!!" Dr Kathey says "I know it's because u r depressed and the only way to fix that is this way. You have gone too long without eating, your kids miss their mom." That's when I realized if I wanted to be there for the kids I had I needed to do this. " Then can I have a salad and cake and fruit punch to drink please." Maxon said "of course!" And started ordering maids around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas I need help

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
